


Piss Love ❤️

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Koolaid - Freeform, M/M, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piss man invites Nagito over to tell him something, and it that night turns out  to be much more than what they both expected..work by YurisTiger on wattpadhttps://my.w.tt/oZtyLrVpX8
Relationships: Nagito Komaeda/Piss KoolAid Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Piss Love ❤️

I quickly make my way to kool aid mans room, anticipating the reason as to why he called me to come over. I finally make my way to his door, knocking with a sense of urgency. Almsot as soon as I knocked, the door slide open to reveal piss kool aid man behind it. “I’m glad you could make it, come in...” he says with a spark of happiness in his deep soulless eyes. I hastily step in, making myself at home as I’ve done multiple times. I try to calm down, but something about this time over was different... He sits down on the chair across from me, crossing his big legs, shaking them. He nervously looks up at me and says “do you know why I called you here...” I’m clueless, though I felt the tension between us rise. “Umm... no... I really don’t Piss Man..” that was the nickname I always gave him since we were very close... “well.. I have to confess to you..” he gets up and struts towards me, leaning over me as he is about to speak, his hot breathe on my neck as he whispers in my ear.  
“I love you nagito...” I gasp, shocked at this turn of events. “I- I don’t know what to say... I didn’t think you felt this way...” I softly speak to him. “I... I feel the same.. I love y-“ before I could finish I felt the soft embrace of his lips on mine, sweetly pressing his cold but hard glass face on me. “Can we...ya know..?” I didnt hesitate to respond “yes yes of course” he quickly reaches his hand down to my shirt buttons, still kissing me, slipping his cold hard tongue into my mouth. He starts to move to my pants as he finishes taking off my shirt, unzipping the fly of my pants, pulling them down quickly. As he goes down on my hard manhood, a little bit of him spills on me, the piss inside of him is on me now. “I-omg I’m so sorry..!” He apologized “nono don’t worry... I like it...” I respond, enjoying the feel of his hot breathe and hot piss on me, extremely turned on.. With that he keeps going down on me, making me feel immense pleasure coursing through my every vein.  
He gives me the good sloppy toppy that makes me finally cum. “That’s only the first time tonight, there will be much more...” he unzips his pants, with his shirt already off when I came in, pulling them down to his feet his big erection comes out, almost so big it hits me in the face, barely missing. “Suck.” He says demandingly. I immediately obey, no hesitation as I enveloped his length into my mouth, taking every 10 inches of it. He groaned as I tickled his glassy piss balls while sucking him off. It didn’t take long before my technic worked and he came in my mouth. His cum was piss, as that’s what he was full of, but it didn’t matter, I drank it all anyways, enjoying every second that my taste buds tasted his flavor. “Now for the main event” he spoke, quickly grabbing me by my hips and placing down on the couch. “For your first time we can do an easy position...” he placed me on my back gently, making sure not to be rough. He slowly grabs my fingers, sticking them into the top Of himself, costing them with the pee. Though now it felt different, like lube... “I want you to use that as lube. Stick it in yourself, i want to watch it all happen.” Almost as soon as he spoke I plunged my coated fingers into me, groaning as I put the piss on every corner and inch of my insides. I finished and as soon as I did he grabbed my hips, placing himself at my entrance. He spoke, “Ready..?” I nodded in response, too shaky and excited to respond through words. He slowly made his way into me, groaning as the tightness of my walls clenched his manhood. He stopped as he put all to himself in, waiting for me to adjust to his giant length. I was so desperate for more, I started to move my hips, and begged for him to move. He accepted my begged, started to move and get faster and harder the more I begged. He was practically ramming himself at full speed into me by now, both of us groaning and moaning loud enough for everyone in his neighborhood to hear. It felt as though hours Had past before we both became close, both of us shouting about at the top of our lungs “IM GONAN-“ we came before we could even finish. Still inside me, I felt his cum/piss flow through me, moaning the loudest I ever had as some on it drained out of me. Kool aid piss man slide his way out of me, toppling over to the side of the large couch, panting for air. I already knew he would offer to clean me up, but I quickly declined. “Let’s just stay here.. ok..?” He nodded and held me. We cuddled for the rest of the night, finally getting to embrace each other, not only as friends, but now as lovers.


End file.
